Black tongue of disobedience
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Main Characters: John, Dean 11, Sam 7. Type of Spanking: Parental, discipline Implement(s): Hand, brush Rating: teen 17 Summary:Dean and Sam disobey an order and when their tongues turn black, they think they're dying. Notes & Warnings: Spanking of fictional minors and bad language. I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play.


_This is a quick story written as a little birthday gift for wiccetricks' . Happy Birthday, I hope it's a great one!_

"Dean, Dean, Dean get up QUCIK! I think I'm dying!"

Eleven year old Dean jumped out of his bed and ran to the motel's bathroom.

"What's wrong Sammy? What is it? Are you hurt?" He panicked turning Sam around in circles checking him over.

"Look," Sammy said sticking out his tongue. It was black. "We should have listened to Daddy, Now we're going to die."

"We're not going to die Sammy calm down."

Dean was a little scared since they both disobeyed their Dad. He slowly walked over to the mirror and stuck out his tongue. It too was black. He was scared to death but had to be brave for Sammy. He couldn't let him panic.

"We'll be fine. Take your shower and let me call Dad."

"Okay Dean." Sammy trusted his big brother.

Dean waited until he heard the water, grabbed the phone, and stepped outside to call his Dad. He killed himself and Sam, how was he going to explain this to his Dad.

"Dean, are you boys okay?"

"Where are you Dad?" Dean said with tears in his eyes.

"I just hit the city limits, son is Sammy okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to. I didn't think we'd get sick."

"Dean, calm down and tell me what's wrong?"

"I think I let us get poisoned."

"I'll be there in ten. Did you drink the syrup of ipecac to make you throw up?"

"I'll go do that now. I love you Dad, tell Uncle Bobby too."

"You can tell him next time you see him. Now go and take that medicine NOW!"

Dean hung up the phone and ran to the first aid kit and grabbed the medicine. Sammy was dressed and coming out of the bathroom.

"Did you call Dad?"

"Yes, he said to drink this. It will make us sick but we'll be okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah bitch we'll be fine." At least Dean hoped they would be.

"Okay Jerk."

The boys both took the medicine and it did what their Dad said it would. John walked in to two boys sitting on the floor with a trash can in between their legs throwing up. They were both looking miserable. John moved to the floor and sat in between both his boys and rubbed their backs.

"It's okay boys. Daddy's here. I've got you both." John encouraged his sons. "That's right get it all out."

"M' sorry Daddy. I know we disobeyed you but I didn't think we would get poisoned." Dean choked out between session of throwing up.

"M' sorry too Daddy. I don't wanna die." Sammy said between tears.

"Nobody's dying today so you boys just calm down and get it all out."

Bobby burst into the room, "What's wrong Johnny? Are they okay?"

"They're fine Singer. I'm just waiting for them to stop puking so I can find out what really happened."

Bobby walked over to the boys and rubbed each head and said,

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I love you Sammy. I love you Dean! Want a coffee John?"

Bobby heard the "I love you too," from both boys, and a "sounds great." from John and he headed to the kitchenette to brew a pot of coffee.

Bobby handed the freshly brewed cup of coffee to John who graciously took a few sips and set it on the table near him. The boys had calmed down and were both leaning up against their Dad and soaking up all the comfort they could get from him. They both were sure that their disobedience had caused their own deaths and it wasn't even by anything supernatural.

"You boys better now?"

"Yes sir," they both answered.

"Okay who's going to spill the beans? How did you disobey me and how did that turn into you believing you were dying?"

Sam broke down into tears,

"M'sorry," is all he could manage so Dean manned up and told the tale to his Dad and Uncle.

FLASHBACK

It was Wednesday night and John was going to meet Bobby to do a quick salt and burn a couple of hours away. The rest of the week they decided to stay there and take the boys camping.

"You boys know the rules right?" John asked.

"Yes sir," both said.

"Okay Sam yours are what?"

"No playing with or touching any weapons unless one of our lives are in danger. Dean is in charge, mind him. Bed time is at 8:30 if I behave or whenever Dean says it is if I don't. Dean has your permission to punish me if he needs to and that includes, grounding, corner time, taking away privileges, or spanking. If I disobey you by not minding Dean, you will spank me when you get home."

"Very good, now Dean?"

"No playing or touching weapons unless one of our lives are in danger. You'll call once, hang up, and call back. Don't answer the phone if it just rings. I'm in charge but I can't abuse the power. I have permission to punish Sam if he doesn't mind but I must be fair about it. Bedtime is at 9:30pm. If Sam tells you that I overstepped my authority, you will spank me when you get home."

"Good boy. Now both of you what is the specific rule about this town that I gave you?"

"No swimming in the river." They both say.

"And I mean it too. It's polluted and since you can't eat any fish out of there, I don't want you getting poisoned either. If I find out you have been in the river, the hairbrush comes into play for you both and that's after I turn your butt bright red with my hand. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," was the twin answer.

"You're good boys. I got lucky! Now come tell me you love me and give the old man a kiss so I can be on my way!'

They both told Dad they loved him and kissed him goodbye. "I'll be back by Friday morning. Call one of us if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes Daddy," Sammy said.

"Yes sir," Dean said.

"Dean, there is a ten dollar bill in the jar. You have permission to use it for something fun for BOTH of you." John whispered into his eldest's ear and Dean smiled.

The boys watched a movie, growing up in motel's Dean learned easy ways to hack into the cable when Dad wasn't there. As always, they split the difference and both went to bed at 9. The only time Dean sent Sam to bed at 8:30 was if he was in trouble or if Dean just needed a few minutes alone. Either way, he rubbed Sam's back until he was asleep.

Friday morning came with a phone call from Dad. The single salt and burn turned into a multiple one and Dad and Uncle Bobby wouldn't get back until Saturday morning.

It was a very hot day and no matter what they tried to keep cool, it wasn't working. Dean asked around the motel to see if he could find a place to swim and everyone told him, the Tridge, a three way bridge downtown. So, the two brothers found swimming clothes and walked to the Tridge to cool off.

"Sammy, we can't go in." Dean proclaimed once they found the swimming spot.

"Why not Dean? It's so hot!"

"Look, this is the river Dad forbid us to go in." He said pointing at the sign.

"Well, he forbidded us to do a lot of things that we do. Please jerk can't we swim!"

"Okay, bitch but if we get caught, you butt's gonna be as red as mine this time. I'm not taking all the blame. The fire going to get us both!"

"Agreed now let's go."

"Try not to let the water get in your mouth okay?"

"Okay Dean!"

Of course that didn't last at all! They stayed in the water for hours. By the time they were done, they were worn out. They stopped at the store and Dean used the ten Dad left them to get Pizza, soda's, chips and junk food to eat for dinner while watching a movie. Both boys showered and got into their Pj's and pigged out watching a movie. All of a sudden Sammy yells,

"Dean I don't feel so good. I've got a tummy ache."

"Me either kiddo."

Dean got out the first aid kit and took out the Pepto-Bismol tablets and gave each of them two. It was late enough that they climbed into the bed and easily drifted off to sleep.

End of FLASHBACK

Bobby was listening to the story and got up when Dean was finishing up and got the medicine out. He got John's attention after he'd read the box and shook the Pepto-Bismol letting him know it was the medicine.

"Then Sammy woke me up with a black tongue. I checked mine and it was black too. I didn't know we would get poisoned Daddy." Dean was crying now. "Will we be okay?"

"I promise you both you will live."

"Really?" they both asked.

"Yes," Uncle Bobby answered. "The medicine you took for the tummy aches, the Pepto-Bismol, has a side effect. If you don't eat or drink afterward, it causes your tongue to turn black."

"So you mean we didn't need to take the throw up stuff?" Sammy asked

"Nope you didn't."

"So, we puked out our guts and now you're gonna beat our butts?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Dad answered, "Sammy go get the hairbrush and Dean find a corner."

"Look on the bright side, at least you'll live." Bobby teased.

"Gee, thanks Uncle Bobby." Sammy whined.

"Yeah, I'm sure my butt will thank you too." Dean whined.

"Enough whining! You both knew not to go in that water! Since you chose not to listen to my orders, I have to remind you to follow them in the future."

John took the brush from Sam and started to undo Sammy's jeans.

"I can do it Daddy," Sammy said.

"I think you've done enough son." John bared his bottom.

Sam stopped struggling with those words and started crying. John picked up his baby, placed the seven year old over his knee and asked,

"Why are you about to be spanked Sammy?"

"Because, I went swimming when I wasn't allowed to."

John began the spanking. He covered the little butt with swats until it was turning red.

"Daddy, M'sorry. OWW OHHH STOP, DADDY."

"Six with the brush and we're done Sammy.'

"NOOOOOO STOP!"

John ignored the pleas, tipped Sammy forward for access to his sit spots and gave him three swats to each. All the fight left him and he lay limp over his Daddy's knees and cried.

"Good boy Sammy. All done. You did great. All's forgiven son." was John's mantra as he trailed the hand the just punished his son, up and down his back to comfort him. Sam calmed down and Dad fixed his clothes and lifted his youngest into a hug. He gave all the encouragement Sammy needed. When he had calmed down enough he looked up into his Dad's eyes and mumbled,

"I'm sorry Daddy and Uncle Bobby. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I forgive ya runt." Bobby proclaimed.

"Me too, but you have a 7:30pm bedtime for the next two days and you're grounded for a week."

"Yes sir, sorry."

"Okay, change places with your brother."

Dean grabbed Sam in a big hug and whispered,

"I'm sorry we got in trouble but I'm glad you're going to be okay."

"Me too De, me too."

Dad loudly cleared his throat and the boys broke it up and ran to where they were supposed to be. Bobby and John had to bite back a chuckle.

"Why are you about to be spanked Dean?"

"Because I was in charge and I took us swimming where you told us not to go."

John pulled down Dean's sleep pants and lowered them and his boxers to his knees and pulled his son over his knees. He wasted no time painting the white backside a bright red. Dean remained stoic and didn't cry out but that didn't stop the tears that were flowing. He didn't say anything but 'Yes sir,' when he was tipped forward and his Dad announced that he'd be getting eight swats. He knew that meant four per side. He wasn't going to want to sit and eat tonight.

"Good job son. All done. All's forgiven," John repeated while rubbing Dean's back and carding fingers through his son's hair. He stood up and fixed his clothes. John a little disappointed that Dean didn't want to be held but he understood.

"I'm sorry sir." Dean said.

"Hey, I told you I forgive you." John said cupping Dean's cheek, "Look at me Dean." Dean looked into his Dad's eyes, "Stop holding on, you've both been punished and forgiven. Yes you disobeyed me but you weren't hurt. I know it was scary to think that you might have gotten you and Sammy really sick but you didn't. You're fine. It's just a simple act of not following orders. Understand?"

Dean broke down and sobbed. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it sorry."

John grabbed his son and pulled him onto his lap and held him tightly while he cried it out. John finally got Dean calmed down. He held on until Dean pulled back and stood up.

"Better?"

"Yes Dad, I'm sorry to you both." He looked at Uncle Bobby too.

"I forgive you squirt."

"Thanks."

"Okay, bed time is 8:30 for the next two days and you're grounded for a week too. You have to go where we go."

"Aren't we on vacation this week Dad? Won't be doing everything together anyway?"

"True maybe I should make it five days and two weeks."

"No, Daddy. Not necessary."

"Okay then, Sammy come here."

Both boys stood at attention in front of their Dad. John could hear their stomachs growling profusely.

"Did you boys get anything to eat this morning?"

"No sir."

"I was too scared Daddy."

"Well then, Dean hit the shower and get ready. Sammy help me get this place back in order."

"Yes sir," they both said and started to obey their Dad's latest orders.

Bobby walked over and patted John on the shoulder and said,

"Well Winchester, your boys do know how to keep us old men on our toes, don't they?"

"Yeah they are exciting and I wouldn't change a thing. But there is one thing you said that was wrong."

"What's that?"

"I'm not old."

_**Author's notes:**_

_I just saw a picture of the tridge, a three way bridge in Midland, Michigan, my home town. (It's beautiful google it if you want to see it.) _

_The river reminded me of something from my childhood and I turned it into a supernatural wee-chester story._

_{PEPTO-BISMOL ORAL SIDE EFFECTS_

_Side effects from this medication are rare. The most common side effects are darkening of the stools and/__or __tongue__. __These effects are harmless and will disappear when you stop the medication.__**}**_

_What is Ipecac Syrup?_

_**Ipecac syrup **__is a medicine that causes vomiting. In the past it was used to partially empty a person's stomach after a poison. It is now rarely recommended._

_It is NOT necessary to keep ipecac syrup in your home._

_(I believe this would have been used when the boys were younger. Even if it wasn't, in my story it was.)_


End file.
